


Who's in Charge?

by Portals_To_A_New_World



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, S M U T, Slight Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portals_To_A_New_World/pseuds/Portals_To_A_New_World
Summary: Cobb Vanth may be the marshal of Mos Pelgo, but he's not always in charge.
Relationships: Cobb Vanth/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Who's in Charge?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly did anyone expect my first fic in months to be anything OTHER than smut? Ya girl is tired yall. BUT! Timothy Olyphant breathed some life into my dead creative soul and here I ammmmm! Shoutout as always and forever to @bakerstreethound, the greatest human being on this earth and for everything she does.

The moment the beast fell to the sand, you took off running towards the Marshal. When he saw you heading towards him, a grin lit his features, faltering as you lunged at him, sending the both of you toppling on the sand. Cobb let out an “Oomph!” in surprise to see you straddling him from above, grinning.

You didn’t give him another moment to think, promptly grasping his wrists and pinning them to the sand before bringing him in for a fervent kiss - a kiss mingled with saltiness and sweat brimming just at the surface. For a moment, he struggled before losing himself in you, eagerly swiping his tongue across yours, the sounds of celebration fading into the background. The sound of approaching footsteps broke you both out of your reverie. 

Cobb pushed you off of him gently before gathering his bearings and stood before the approaching Mandalorian. He cleared his throat and brushed himself off, and you couldn’t help but giggle at his face turning red. He glared at you over his shoulder before reaching out to shake Mando’s hand.

“Well, that’s one way to kill it, I suppose,” Cobb joked, and surprisingly Mando chuckled.

“Sorry. Didn’t have time to explain.” He said, turning back to look at the bloody scene before you. 

“No apology necessary,” Cobb said. He and the Mandalorian turned to survey the scene before you, and a smirk crept onto your face at Cobb’s poor attempt to disguise his heavy breathing. 

You grabbed his helmet that he’d left lying in the sand, dusting it off before bringing it over to the pair. Cobb turned to you and smiled softly. “Thanks, sweetheart.” 

“If you need any help getting the rest off, you know where I am, _Marshal_.” You replied with a wink. Cobb let out a choked laugh, nearly dropping his helmet before turning his attention back to the Tin Man. “Nice meeting you, Mando. If you ever need a babysitter, come find me.” Mando nodded at you. 

“I’ll…keep that in mind.” He said, and you chuckled at his politeness. 

“Well gentlemen, if that’s all,” You nodded at the two men and took your leave. _Wonder if Cobb is just gonna let that whole pinning him thing go…_..

=====================================================================================

The moment the door locked, you found yourself facing the wall, Cobb’s weight pressing into you as he pinned your arms behind your back. 

“Cobb…” you warned, turning your head to protest further, only to be silenced with his lips dangerously close to your neck, trailing them up to your ear, his breath hot and heavy. 

“You think you can just pin me in front of the whole town, and get away with it?” He grabbed your waistband, giving no time to answer, but for a gasp as the air hit your core. Then, he slid a foot between your feet and kicked them apart, so you were completely spread open for him. 

“Cobb-” You started to speak, but your words were choked off as he slid his hand up your thigh. He just barely brushed against you, his light touch sending shivers up your spine. You arched your back right as he lifted his hand, and your eyes squeezed shut at the sudden contact.

“Lucky I’m not doin’ this outside,” He growled and slid two fingers into you with ease. A moan fell from your lips at the feeling, and you could sense his smirk as you pressed against his hand. 

Bending his head to nip at your neck, he began to thrust his fingers slowly, which in turn caused you to shudder at the combination. You were sure he left marks in his wake, moaning once again as his lips found your ear. He nibbled on the lobe before speaking. “Show everyone I’m the one in charge.” Your eyes flew open at his statement, a smug grin emerging on your face. 

“But you’re not, _Marshal_ ,” You purred. Cobb froze in his movement, inhaling sharply. 

“W-what?” He spoke, voice low. You twisted your wrists free of his now loose grip and grabbed his arm to remove his fingers from within you. He groaned quietly as you flipped your positions so his back was against the wall, eyes wide and lips parted.

“I said, you’re not in charge, Marshal,” You leaned up to ghost your lips against his own. His eyes darkened, and he grabbed your waist as you began to smirk. “I am.” You took his hand and brought it to your lips, licking your wetness off of the two fingers he’d had inside you. He swore and pulled you closer, his other hand sliding down to squeeze your ass. 

“If everyone knew how talented that tongue of yours is, I don’t think anyone would blame me for saying yes ma’am, you are.” He said, pulling his hand free from your lips with a pop. “Now how ’bout,” He grabbed the bottom of your shirt and began to lift it as he spoke. “You and I finish gettin’ undressed,” You let him pull the garment over your head and reached down to start undoing his belt. “And you let me fuck you _real_ good,” Once you got his belt undone, he stopped you and dropped to his knees to help you step out of your pants and underwear. You licked your lips, carding your fingers in his hair as he nuzzled against your thighs. “Just how ya like? That sound good?” You bit your lip as he leaned up to swipe his tongue along your wet folds, dipping it inside you for just a moment before standing to his feet. A smirk hinted at his lips as you took a shaky breath. You didn’t bother to give him the satisfaction of an answer, pulling him down into a searing kiss, resuming work on the fastenings of his pants. You only broke apart for a moment, enough time for him to pull his shirt off, as you stumbled together towards the bed. Cobb groaned as you shoved him back onto the bed before tugging his pants off. He was already weeping at the tip, and red hot desire ignited in your core. You leaned over him, and he hissed as you took him in your hand before swirling your tongue around the tip. “Now, you start that, and this is gonna be over a whole lot quicker than either of us want, sweetheart,” He groaned. You breathed a laugh and pulled off of him, gesturing for him to move to the middle of the bed.

“Just wanted a taste, Marshal.” You purred. Cobb quickly moved, so he was lying right in the middle of the bed. A huge grin graced his lips as you climbed on top of him, and you swatted a hand away as he tried to grab your hips. “Ah-ah. You keep your hands to yourself until I say so,” You said. Cobb scowled and huffed but nodded in compliance. His face twisted in pleasure as you began to grind against him, and you bit back a groan. “Fuck, Marshal. You always feel so good,” You said, rotating your hips slightly for a different angle. Cobb moved to grab your hips but then remembered your command and clenched his jaw, shifting beneath you. 

“F-feel so much better inside ya, sweetheart,” He gasped, and you grinned down at him. 

“You want me to ride you, Marshal?” You ran your hands up his sides and into his hair as you spoke and leaned down. “Want to watch me fuck myself on your cock and tell you how good you feel?” You swallowed his gasp as you began to move your hips faster, and he almost whimpered into your lips before pulling back to nod his head quickly.

“Yes!” He nearly shouted, hips thrusting in time with yours. For a few moments, you moved together, drunk in the feelings. Before he could get too close to the edge, however, you lifted off him and moved forward, so you were straddling his waist. Cobb yelped in outrage, but with one glare from you, he caught himself. He buried his face in his hands, and you proceeded to rub your hand soothingly over his heaving chest. Finally, he groaned and sat up to plant a kiss on the side of your lips. “Please.” You grinned and gave him a full kiss before moving to grab ahold of him and guide him to your entrance. Your head dropped back, and your combined moans echoed around the room as you sank down onto him. You had to go slow; even as dripping wet as you were, he was still so big that the stretch was almost too much. Nevertheless, you reveled in the feeling of him filling you up. His strained voice interrupted your thoughts, and your eyes fluttered open to find him taking slow, deep breaths. 

“Ma’am,” His hands hovered over your hips, and you lifted up and came back down once in teasing. He gasped and looked at you with pleading eyes. “Let me touch you? Please?” The please came as an apparent afterthought, so you decided to continue teasing him for just a while longer. You slowly dragged your hands up your thighs, across your stomach, and finally grabbed and squeezed at your breasts with a gasp. 

“Is this what you wanna do, Marshal?” You asked breathlessly, and he nodded. His hands clenched into fists as he dropped them back down to the bed, grabbing at the sheets like a lifeline. He groaned again as you began to ride him, so maddeningly slow it was all he could do to keep from flipping the two of you and fucking you into next week. Another moan escaped you as you found an angle that had him brushing all the right spots, and you dropped a hand to his abdomen to brace yourself as you picked up a little speed. Still intent on giving him a show, you returned your free hand to your breast, squeezing and playing with it as short gasps escaped you. Cobb swore and groaned beneath you. 

“You look so good above me, sweetheart,” He said, and you leaned forward to kiss him with a fiery passion.

“You think flattery is gonna get me to let you touch?” You asked with a smirk. Cobb cocked his head and raised an eyebrow before responding.

“Worth a shot.” He mumbled before leaning in to steal a kiss. Just as he started to pull away, you grabbed his hands and brought them to your chest, and crashed into his lips to swallow the surprised groan that he uttered. 

He met the kiss hungrily, pausing only to gasp as you began to speed up your hips. This time, it was you who whined as you found an angle that had him brushing your clit, and you fell forward to brace yourself against the bed. Noticing the falter in your control, Cobb immediately took full advantage. In an instant, he grabbed your hips and guided you down as he began to thrust up, hitting deeper inside you while still stimulating your sensitive nub. 

“M-marshal!” You gasped and stammered as he planted sloppy kisses and left marks on every inch of skin he could reach. He murmured praises as he went, each word adding to the kindling fire raging inside you. Your legs began to shake, and it was all you could do to hold yourself upright as he continued to pound into you. “Oh, my stars-,” You moaned. “D-don’t stop!” Cobb eagerly obliged, repeating his movements perfectly until your orgasm hit you like a transport. 

Your vision went white, and you moaned his name as he continued to drive into you, chasing his own release. Electric waves of pleasure flowed through you as you scrambled to find something to hold, and it was only moments before he followed you over the edge with a shout. He stilled inside you as you rest your foreheads together, basking in the glow and panting against each other’s lips. You came together for a soft kiss, and you were the first to move. Both of you hissed as you lifted off of him carefully, and you quickly retrieved a towel to clean yourselves up. 

He smiled gratefully at your tenderness and pulled you into his arms once you finished. “How do you feel?” You asked, reaching up to brush the stray hairs from his face. He smiled wider and planted a kiss on your forehead.

“Couldn’t be happier if I tried.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you so much for reading and I love y’all!


End file.
